Making an Entrance
by Danneel
Summary: First story I've written. My take on Beth's birth. Quinn centered. Contains some spoilers from Journey. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

My first fic so forgive me. I've never written anything other than like reports and papers and such for class, so I am completely new to this! Suggestions and constructive criticisms welcome.

Note: I've yet to go through the experience of childbirth, so I had to do some research to make sure I wasn't way off. If there are any major discrepancies, let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: Spoilers from Journey! With some tweaking to my liking.

Also: I don't plan on making this any more than like 3 chapters long. Hopefully it will all be up before the episode airs but no guarantees! I'm swamped with finals!

* * *

"Oh god."

Quinn Fabray gripped the sides of the sink for support as she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She brought her hand to her stomach as the feeling rippled to her lower belly and rubbed it soothingly, taking deep calming breaths, until the pain had dissipated.

Quinn straightened herself up, smoothing her dress over her swollen stomach and lifting her eyes to the mirror.

Tired green eyes gazed back at her.

"Just hang in there a little bit longer ok?" Quinn pleaded to her burgeoning belly as she massaged it. New Directions had just taken the stage up in a storm. One other group remained that needed to perform before it was taken to the judges to decide on the Regional winners.

The baby seemed to kick her hand in defiance and Quinn couldn't help but to smile, "You really are your Daddy's girl aren't you?" She sighed.

It had started early that morning.

It was the night before Regionals and Mercedes had invited all the girls, Kurt included, over to her house to sleep over. Puck had tried to persuade Mercedes to allow him to come without success.

Everyone had retreated to their sleeping bags and Mercedes had offered Quinn her bed after Kurt had loudly protested Quinn's incessant tossing and turning in an attempt to find a comfortable position, saying that she was disrupting his "beauty sleep".

She was awoken at around 3:30 in the morning by a cramping in her lower belly, but quickly brushed it off. She had been getting Braxton Hicks, as the doctor called it, for the past few weeks. He had assured her that they were perfectly normal as her due date approached.

Another came an hour and a half later, and they continued to do so until Rachel screeches could be heard from coming downstairs at 7:30 in the morning saying that they were going to be late and that she was going to hold everyone there accountable if they missed their bus ride, which didn't even arrive to the school until 1:00 pm.

As she laid there, her hands balled up as she tried to fight back the tears, Quinn contemplated whether she should tell the other girls. The thought quickly went out the window. She couldn't, not today, not with Regionals. She assured herself that it was just false labor pains. She wasn't due for another two weeks.

Rachel managed to round up everyone, and a very tired and uncomfortable Quinn out of the door an hour and 45 minutes later. Mr. Shue and the guys were already at the choir room practicing. The rest of the girls quickly joined, with the exception of Quinn, who was shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

Will had pulled her aside, asking if she was ok. Quinn remarked that she didn't sleep well and he allowed her to sit the practice session out, much to the dismay of Rachel.

Quinn tried to catch some rest between the cramps, which were only getting stronger and closer, throughout the practice and on the bus ride, up until they were set to perform.

How Quinn had made it through the performance, she didn't know. Luckily, she did not have any solos and she managed to sing and dance in the background without much trouble, only faltering and misstepping once as her stomach contracted painfully. None of the other kids seemed to notice and she managed to recover quickly.

After New Directions stepped of the stage, Mr. Shue had rounded them up to congratulate them on a job well done, and Quinn had excused herself to the bathroom. She could feel the glares of disapproval drilling into the back of her head from the parents in the audience as she rushed by them.

In her hurry, Quinn had taken a wrong turn, and the noise from the audience was growing distant.

After 2 minutes of mindless wandering, Quinn finally stumbled across a bathroom.

And now here she was.

Quinn could faintly hear the roar of the crowd in the auditorium as the announcer; a sweaty, short, bald man introduced Vocal Adrenaline to the stage.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her as another pain hit, with a greater vengeance than the one before. Quinn tried to steady herself on the wall as her legs slowly buckled beneath her from the pain.

It lingered longer than the last, and Quinn cursed Puck quietly through clenched teeth, making a mental note to exert as much pain on him as she was in now the next time she saw him.

Her anger was cut short by a wave of nausea.

Quinn clamored to her feet as quickly as her body would allow, pulling her hair back in time to empty the contents of her breakfast into the sink.

She lifted her head to look at the clock above the mirror through blurred teary eyes.

Only 15 minutes since the last contraction.

She could not longer deny it. All the signs were there.

The baby was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've strayed a bit from spoilers to make for a more interesting story. Again, any suggestions to improve this story is greatly welcomed. I'll try to get the last chapter up before the finale airs tomorrow.

* * *

Quinn rests on the floor of the bathroom with her hands wrapped protectively over her stomach and her back slumped on the wall. Her head rests on the walls and her eyes are closed. The cool, smooth tiles feel heavenly against her warm body.

"Just stay put for a little longer for Mommy ok? She croons, her hand rubbing her swollen abdomen in slow deliberate circles.

Quinn catches herself. Sure, she would be hermother, in the biological sense, but she would never be her _mommy_.

Her vision began to blur and hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

She had been doing a lot of that lately. Crying. Quinn always carried her head high in school, learning to block out the whispers and judgmental stares, to not so much as to blink at the insults uttered under the breaths of the students passing by.

_Hey Juno. _

_Fatty. _

_Slut._

But every night, once she found herself staring up at the ceiling of the tiny guest bedroom she had been residing in at the Puckerman home for the past few months, the wall would crumble and she would cry herself to sleep.

She would cry because of that one night, the one night that ruined everything: Her reputation, her family, her dreams and aspirations. _Everything._

But in spite of everything she _loves_ this baby, and she wants nothing more than to keep her. But how could she? She's sixteen for goodness sakes, without a means of supporting herself, much less her baby.

Quinn is pulled from her thoughts as she hears the muffled roar of the crowd.

The walls are vibrating slightly with the beat of the music.

_Mama, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry _

Bohemian Rhapsody, Quinn instantly recognized.

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters…_

Suddenly her body begins to tense up.

"Please," Quinn pleads, "not here, not right now."

She lets out a cry as the sensation of a million knives penetrating into her back and stomach take over her and she feels a sudden need to push.

The tears are flowing freely now.

Once it passes, Quinn's falls back on the wall, her breathing labored and her cheeks stained with tears and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her legs are clamped shut, and she fights her body with everything she has.

It's a losing battle.

She needs to find help. She had left her phone in her purse in the dressing room.

"Somebody help me!" She chokes out at the direction of the door. "Somebody please!"

She is met with applause and cheers from the audience. There was no way anyone was going to hear her.

Planting her hands firmly on the ground, she pushes herself up. Slowly and deliberately, she eases herself off the floor on shaky legs, using the wall as a support.

Quinn rests momentarily, taking in clam, even breaths. Once she had regained her composure, she began to make her way slowly the door.

Another pain hits and her body feels like it's being split into two. She lets out a small scream and her arms shoot out blindly and she manages to catch herself with the sinktop before she hits the floor.

Her arms are trembling and her legs feel like jelly. The baby's head feels like it is _right there_. Her whole body shudders and heaves as she cries uncontrollably.

Suddenly there her stomach contracts painfully. Quinn gasps and her hand flies to the juncture between her legs and a warm fluid flows past her fingers.

Her waters have broken.

It was happening, and she was alone.

She turns to the stalls, mustering every bit of energy she has to make the short, but painstakingly strenuous journey.

The crowd is clapping and cheering wildly at Vocal Adrenaline's finishing song, completely oblivious to what was going on in the girls bathroom a few halls down.

Quinn steadies herself on the doorway of the bathroom stall before easing herself down on the toilet with great difficulty. She proceeds to peel off her sticky cardigan and her damp underwear and deposits them on the stallroom floor.

She scoots back on the toilet, and hikes her dress up and plants her hands firmly on the handrailings.

"I guess this is it Beth."

Quinn then slowly eases her legs open, closes her eyes, and after a few deep calming breaths, submits to her body and allows nature to take its course.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry guys! I said I would have the rest of the story up today but it looks like I've put too much on my plate! With final review tonight and finals, I simply don't have enough time to finish writing. I don't even have time to watch Glee tonight! I am aiming to have the rest up around Thursday night or Friday.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the delay! It's moveout day of the apartment and things have been hectic! I only planned to have 3 chapters but it looks like there may be one more!

Also, how amazing was the finale? The only thing I object to is Shelby completely disregarding Rachel when she needs her and wasting no time to grab Quinn's baby for her own (I was hoping she would keep Beth! Did you see Puck? It's obvious he loves his daughter and Quinn!) And the Bohemian Rhapsody/birth of Beth mashup was brilliant!

Anyways, back to the story. Thanks to kgleek101 and chelle2911 for the reviews and the others who favourited/ put my story on alert!

* * *

Quinn knew it wasn't going to be easy. Had she witnessed "the miracle of birth" tape 9 months earlier, she wouldn't be in this predicament she was in now. Miracle of birth? Whoever had said that was clearly as deluded as Sue was of her "celebrity status".

She bore down with everything she had as a contraction began, no longer able to fight the urge to push but suppressing a scream as her body felt like it was being split into two.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be in a hospital, two weeks from now with Puck at her side, to support her and hold her hand through the whole process.

But things never go the way planned did they? And she was exhibit A.

After the pain had subsided, Quinn collapsed back on the toilet; her shuddering body completely entrenched with sweat and tears. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. The contractions were coming at just minutes apart and her trying to stop herself from pushing with each contraction was like fighting a losing battle.

Then she heard what seemed to be approaching footsteps from the hallway.

"Is anyone out there?" Quinn managed to choke out. "I'm having my baby. Please help me!"

The footsteps stopped.

"I'm in the bath…" Quinn let out a small scream as another contraction overtook her, unable to finish her sentence.

She could hear the door began to creak open. "Hello?"

"Brittany!" An angry female voice called out. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay right behind me?"

The door shut close. "Sorry, San" A small muffled voice responded back. "I, I was just trying to not step on the lines on the floor because if I step on a crack, it's gonna break my momma's ba.."

"Dammit, Brittany!" The other voice cut her off. "We need to find Quinn. For all we know she could be off in some bathroom having her mohawked bastard child as we speak. And at this rate, the first we will be hearing about it is from Lima Daily the next day."

"Santana! Brittany! I'm in here!" Quinn cried out.

There was a brief silence. "What the? Quinn?" She hears the bathroom door open and a shuffling of footsteps and the stallroom door swings open and Santana and Brittany are there.

"Quinn…" Santana's eyes dart from a teary-eyed, heavily-breathing Quinn on the toilet to the discarded clothes on the floor and back to Quinn and her eyes widen with realization, and she drops to her knees.

"Shit Quinn," She pushes aside a damp lock of hair, a worried look in her eyes.

Quinn was slightly taken aback. Santana wasn't one to express emotions such as fear or sympathy.

"Sorry about the bastard child comment thing I said earlier, but what the hell were you thinking running off to have your kid on the floor of the restroom like some damn dog?" She scolded, her brows pulled into a furrow "Why didn't you say anything? We've got everyone out there looking for you."

"I'm sorry!" Quinn sputtered, fresh tears clouding her puffy red eyes. "I started getting contractions this morning, but I thought they were just Braxton Hicks, and when they got worse I didn't want to say anything because it's Regionals and you guys needed me today and I thought I could hold off until after results but I, I just couldn't." Her words came out in a hurried, almost indecipherable weepy jumble. "I was just going to go the bathroom really quick to collect myself and I wasn't paying attention and I ended up all the way here, and then my water broke, and…oh no." Her body begins to tense, "another contraction."

Quinn's face pulled into a painful grimace and her knuckles turned white from holding onto the railing so tightly. "Ow, God San, it hurts so bad."

"Just breathe Q." Santana reassured her, taking her hand. "Brittany." She turned to look back at the taller blonde. "Call 911 and tell them to send an ambulance."

"What number do I call?"

Santana let out an exasperated sigh. "Just give me your phone."

Quinn watched as Brittany fumbled with her dress. "I think I lost it. I put it right here," She points to the crevice between her breasts, "before the performance, and now it's…gone." A blank look comes over her face as she stares at her empty hands. _Oh Brittany_ Quinn thought.

Santana lets out a frustrated sigh and looks at Quinn apologetically and releases her hand and stands up. "Just stay with her. I'll go find help." She instructs to Brittany as she leaves.

Brittany's head snaps up, "But…but, San." Quinn can see the panic setting in, "I'm not very good with kids." But Santana is already gone.

Brittany turns to Quinn, who has a pained expression plastered across her face as she works through a contraction.

"Does it hurt?"

Quinn manages a small nod. "Yeah. Probably the most painful and hardest thing I've ever done and will ever do." She says through gritted teeth.

Brittany's eyes widen. "Like multiplication hard?" Her voice is barely above a whisper and Quinn can feel her eyes staring intently at her.

"Something like that."

The room falls silent for a moment.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that male sea horses are the ones that have the babies?"

Quinn lets out a small laugh. It was short lived as another contraction hit and she cried out. Brittany slips her hand into hers and Quinn wishes more than anything right there and than that she was a seahorse.


	5. Chapter 4

So much for getting this all in before the season finale. My apologizes. Sometime between the last chapter and this one, I've flown to another country and have had little time to write between visiting relatives and readying myself for school related studies. Thanks to all who have reviewed/favourited/put this story on alert. Last installment!

* * *

It had only been a minute since Santana had left but Quinn was in near hysterics.

As she struggled through another painful contraction, Brittany took Quinn's giant swell between her hands, affectionately naming the baby "Carlos" and lightly rapping the rippling stomach, gently chastising "Carlos" for giving "his" mommy such a hard time.

She also had tried to assuade Quinn's fears of having her baby on the bathroom floor by firmly pressing a tampon into Quinn's palm, adding also that was great for stopping nosebleeds.

Suddenly there were echos of shoes slapping against the linoleum floor coming from the hallway, followed by a chorus of voices.

"Which way is it?"

"Right, no, left."

"Santana, time is of the essence here. It is imperative..."

"Shut it Berry, no one cares about anything you have to say."

Artie's voice piped in. "As much as I'd like to see this blossom into a catfight, we need to not be distracted. Since Santana cannot remember which way to go, I'm taking a gamble and I say we go right."

"And why would..."

"Let's just go!" Another male voice exclaimed. Finn.

Quinn felt a tugging at her arm. "San's out there." Brittany exclaimed brightly.

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement. Wanting to make the most of the break in between contractions and the comic relief the group outside was unknowingly providing, Quinn pressed her finger to her lips indicating to Brittany to keep quiet.

Brittany leaned in close and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Is this a secret?"

Quinn smiled. "Yes" she replied, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Just like how San says we can't tell anyone we are not dating?"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, slightly confused. Then she recalled a gossip session that she had overheard between Kurt and Mercedes about Brittany letting it slip that she and Santana were having sex. Something about having sex not meaning they were dating.

The footsteps began again and then there was an ear-piercing shriek.

"My foot! Abhrams I swear if you broke my foot, you better start praying because if Coach finds out about this, and me being the head cheerleader..."

"It's not my fault! You walked right into the path of my wheel! I said right, not left!" Quinn detected a hint of fear in Artie's voice. Who could blame the guy? Sue practically thrived on the fear she instilled in others.

"Y-you guys. Th-th-there's a bathroom here."

Suddenly, everyone was clamoring to get through the doorway.

"Ow Finn, you oversized oaf, I must ask you to immediately remove your elbow from my breast."

Santana's voice cut in. "How about you take your own advice Berry? Get your paws off of mine. Move it and let me through!"

"Don't you dare shove me! Are you not aware that I have two gay dads that will stop at nothing..."

"Is that a threat Berry, because I can smack you down faster than you can finish that sentence. And the whole 'I've got two dads' thing is seriously getting old."

Artie's voice piped in. "Is it odd that I find this slightly arousing?" There was a pause. "No? Just me?"

Quinn tugged down her dress just as Rachel came barreling in with the others at her heels.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she took in the scene.

"Finn, pick Quinn up and take her to the car." Rachel ordered in her typical take-charge fashion.

Quinn shook her head vigorously as the all too familiar feeling of the beginnings of a contraction began. "No, Berry, I don't think I'm going to make it. This baby is coming _now_." Then she let out a large gasp.

Rachel immediately ran to her side, knocking Brittany aside."What? What's wrong?"

Something was different. Something _down there_. Quinn's hand unconsciously flew in between her legs, and she could see the guys divert their eyes nervously.

"Oh my God." She breathed. Her fingers were met with a foreign object. A wet, firm, fuzzy protrusion. Quinn's panic stricken eyes connected with Rachel's. "I can feel the baby's head."

Rachel began to pace. "Ok, don't panic, don't panic." She turned to the crowd. "Ok, we need towels, sterile scissors, um," She threw her hands up in the air, "someone boil some water!"

Quinn felt an urgent tugging at her elbow. She was met with a horrified look on Brittany's face. "Is she going to cook the baby?"

Quinn shook her head. "No Brit," She patted the girl's arm reassuringly.

"Seriously Berry?" Santana pushed her way through the crowd and made her way over the Quinn. Rachel looked a bit perturbed but didn't say anything.

"First let's get you off this thing ok?" She motioned to the toilet, "Let's at least give the girl a chance to cultivate her popularity before we lower her to Berry's level with a swirly. Can you get up?"

Suddenly, everyone jumped to Quinn, all of them eager to be of some help, offering a helping hand. Santana laid down Mike's coat while the rest slowly eased the heavily pregnant girl down on the floor.

Santana dropped to her knees in front of Quinn. "I'm going to look down there ok? And no funny business I promise." Quinn bit her lip nodded, her face flushed a deep red not just from effort but from any sense of modesty she had hoped to retain. She was suddenly aware of the dozen pair of eyes intently watching her.

It did not go unnoticed by the Latina and her head snapped around to the fidgety group behind her. Everyone understood and turned their heads away. Santana took a deep breath and gingerly lifted the bottom of the dress. Quinn saw her eyes go wide."Oh God Q, there's the top of the head." Then she let out a small laugh. "It's hard to tell at this point but I think I can see a tiny Mohawk there."

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. "I wanna see!" Before Quinn could protest the bubbly blonde was already peering in between her legs.

Quinn felt her face turn hot. "Speaking of mohawks," Quinn began, trying to distract the other wandering curious eyes. "where the hell is…"

"Watch it Puckerman!" Quinn heard Rachel exclaim as Puck came blundering through, shoving the others aside in his haste. The rest of the Glee clubbers followed a few seconds later. There were a few "watch it's" and grunts as the newcomers were accommodated. It was getting chaotic in the girl's bathroom.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Puck demanded. He was red-faced and breathing heavily. Everyone pointed to Quinn in unison. "Fuck babe, did I miss it? Wait, no?" He tripped over his words as they came out in a hurry. "Ok, we need to get to the hospital. Or should we wait for the ambulance? Why are they taking so lo.."

"Shut up Puckerman." Quinn cut him off. She grimaced as a pain knifed through her back and the inevitable urge to push came. "San," She began.

Santana nodded in understanding, "Alright, everyone out." She snapped at the group.

"Excuuse me?" Mercedes forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows furrowed, clearly agitated at being told what to do, especially by Santana. It was no secret that the two weren't very fond of each other. "And who the hell made you the baby doctor?"

"I helped deliver two of my sister's babies." Santana retorted loudly, rolling her eyes. "I'm Quinn's best bet until the paramedics get here." She looked back to the struggling blonde. "Just say the word and I will have them out."

Rachel crossed her arms indignantly. "I'm not going anywhere." She pursed her lips and stomped her foot for effect. "It's obvious Quinn needs our support."

"Out." Santana replied firmly, pointing towards the exit. Her mouth was drawn in a tight line and her eyes narrowed dangerously. If looks could kill… the kids were practically stubling over each other as they ran for the exit, not needing to be told twice, only Rachel, and Brittany (well that was to be expected) stood their ground.

"Whoa." Quinn heard Matt say from the door. "There is a crowd of people out here."

Santana scowled in disapproval. "Tell them to get the hell out." She turned her attention back to the pregnant girl and placed her hand on Quinn's bent knee and looked her right in the eye. "This is it, Q, whether you are ready or not this baby is coming. We've already sent for the paramedics and I don't know how much longer until they get here but I'll help you out until they do. Alright?"

Before she could respond Quinn was overcame with excruciating pain. Just when she thought it just couldn't possibly get worse, the next contraction always seemed to outdo the previous. She let the other know of her pain with a goosebump inducing scream. Santana immediately jumped into action.

"Puck, get behind Quinn and support her. Brittany, get some wet paper towels to help cool her down. Berry…just stand in that corner, face the wall and be quiet."

Rachel opened her mouth to object but Santana shot her a glare and she clamped her mouth shut. Quinn heard her mutter under her breath about how she was always unappreciated and how _everyone_ was always out to tear her down and destroy her dreams of becoming a Broadway star. At that point Quinn started phasing her out.

Santana dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Kurt," Santana called out to his retreating back. He looked back questioningly. "Your coat."

Quinn could hear him gag. "Oh god, it's Armani." Quinn swore she saw tears in his eyes as he begrudgingly handed it over. Mercedes consoled him as they walked out the door after Santana had pried the coat from his fingers.

Puck slid behind Quinn, careful to not cause her anymore discomfort she was already in and wrapped his strong arms protectively over her burgeoning belly. Her exhausted form molded into his. "Let's do this." He whispered encouragingly into her ear.

She nodded weakly before pushing herself up, readying for the next contraction.

"Alright Q, push if you have to." Santana encouraged from between her legs.

Quinn's whole body shook and her grip on Puck's hand tightened considerably, her perfectly manicured nails embedding into his skin, causing him to yelp loudly over her cries.

Quinn reached her arm around to grab Puck by the collar of his shirt and brought his face and inch from hers. "You think that hurts? Once you have pushed something the size of a watermelon out of your manhood, you can complain, until then I suggest that you keep quiet."

Puck simply nodded.

"Keep pushing Quinn, the head is crowning." Santana called out.

Brittany's face lit up from its resting place on Santana's shoulder. "She does have a Mohawk!" She giggled.

"Sweet!" Puck exclaimed from behind Quinn, "I wanna see." He stretched his neck out to catch a glimpse, jostling the pregnant girl a bit.

"Don't." Quinn warned. "If you try looking down there I will gouge your eyes out. This is _all your fault_. If you so much as think about having sex with me again, actually, if you even look or breathe in my direction, I will castrate you." There were a sudden rush of hormones and confusion and the next thing she knew, Quinn was drowning in a pool of tears.

"I'm so sorry Puck. This wasn't how it was supposed to be," Quinn cried into his neck. "She's too early and we are supposed to be in a hospital, and Ross and Jen to be here for the birth too."

Ross and Jen were the decided adoptive parents. After sitting through what seemed like a painstakingly endless amount of interviews, the next couple seemingly less satisfactory than the one before (and it didn't help that Puck vehemently opposed the whole thing and even reduced one woman to tears with his harsh interrogation), they managed to locate a nice couple from Kentucky, Ross and Jen.

"Shhh." Puck replied soothingly. "We'll worry about that later ok? Let's just focus on right now and getting our little girl here."

_Our little girl. _The words resounded and echoed in Quinn's mind. But she wasn't theirs to keep, as much as she wanted to, as much as Puck wanted to. It wouldn't be fair to their little girl. Quinn was practically homeless, and Puck was, well, Puck. As much as he had tried to prove to Quinn over and over again that they could raise the baby together, that they could be a _family_, they couldn't, they just _couldn't_.

Quinn was ripped from her thoughts as the region between her legs felt like it had been doused with gasoline and ignited and a chainsaw had been taken to it. "San." She gasped.

"You're doing great Q," Santana replied. "Getting out the head it the worst part, just keep pushing and it'll be over soon."

Quinn was in pure agony. "I feel like I'm going to split into two." She writhed in Puck's arms.

"Quinn," Puck took the back of her hand in his palm. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," She replied hurriedly, "Just please make it stop." She begged.

He guided her hand in between her legs and pressed her hand firmly on the surrounding area of the baby's head. The pain seemed to wane a bit.

"Puck?" Quinn looked at him questioningly.

"It's something I read up on. Uh, from a baby book I bought." He looked at the ground sheepishly. "You just sort of, you know, help guide the baby's head out. Make's it easier, er, or some shit. And it helps with the pain and, uh, prevents you from…tearing and stuff."

Quinn could feel her eyes bulging out of her head. _Tearing_? "Oh God Puck, you bought baby books?"

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Just wanted to make it as easy on you, and stuff. Just want the best for my girls you know?"

Quinn grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips onto his.

"Ugh," She heard Santana mutter in disgust.

After a few seconds Quinn pulled away. Her hazel eyes fixed with his deep brown ones. "You're amazing you know that?"

He grinned widely. "I'm Noah fucking Puckerman. I am a stud. You better damn fucking bet I am."

_Ugh_. Now there was the Puck everyone knew.

Quinn's body began to tingle again and she brought her other hand below.

"Another?" Santana questioned.

Quinn nodded.

"Can I?" Puck's hand hovered over hers.

Quinn nodded again, drawing in ragged uneven breaths as the pain intensified. God she was so tired.

Just as he laid his hand on hers, Quinn began to push. Her eyes widened with awe as she could feel the baby's head emerge into her hands.

"Whoa," She heard Puck whisper behind her, his neck was craned over her shoulder watching it all unfold.

"She's beautiful Quinn." Santana breathed. Quinn looked up to see tears forming in her eyes. Santana caught the blonde looking at her. "If you tell anyone I cried I'll deny it." She choked out, hastily wiping the tears away. Her head snapped to the exit as booming voices came from the hallway.

"Paramedics coming through! Everyone please move aside."

"Get out of the way you foul-mouthed, no-good mongrels." A voice barked. "Are you stupid? What part of get out of the way do you not understand?"

Oh God. Sue was out there. She would have a field day with this. No doubt she would find a way to torment Schuester with it.

"Come on Q," Santana encouraged. "You're so close."

Quinn winced as the shoulder's emerged. She secured her hands underneath the baby's underarms just as the paramedics made it through the door, and with Puck's help, gently pulled the slippery, tiny body onto her stomach.

Suddenly, Puck and Santana and Brittany were all talking at once, but nothing was processing for Quinn. She felt completely disoriented, in a daze of the events that had just unfolded.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. "Miss? Miss?"

Quinn looked up in surprise to see a uniformed woman crouched by her side. The woman smiled brightly. "Hi there, my name is Sarah. How about my partner and I," she motioned to the young man standing to the side with a stretcher, "Joseph, check you and your baby out to make sure you both are stable before we take you both to the hospital?"

Quinn just nodded numbly, her mind still hazy. Puck whispered something into her ear but she didn't quite catch it.

Quinn was immediately snapped out of her haze by a small gurgling. Her eyes focused on the source of the sound.

And there she was.

Quinn had planned to have the baby whisked away immediately into the arms of her adoptive parents. She knew seeing her would make it more difficult than it already was, that it could possibly change her mind.

She was looking up at Quinn. Her tiny wrinkled face twisted in a scowl, and her full lips pursed in that same way that earned Puck his nickname. Quinn's breath caught in her throat as the newborn's scowl disappeared and her daughter's hazel eyes locked with hers.

Quinn had told herself she wouldn't cry.

It was as if she understood, and after a brief moment her face scrunched up and her tiny body began to shudder and she began to wail.

The halls outside erupted in celebration, the walls ringing and resounding with shouts and applause.


End file.
